happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Abaddon
Abaddon is a fan character made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Some time after Macon was created. Macon created Abaddon to destroy things to ensure there was balance between good, neutral, and evil. As well as to keep things in order. This, went well for a while after the Gods and goddesses of good, evil, and neutrality were created by Macon to represent each characteristic of Good, evil, and Neutral. He was made a lesser bird-of-paradise to give him a friendly, calm, and peaceful appearance. But, eventually this became ironic due to Abaddon's actions. Abaddon's feathers are mostly maroon. He has a yellow crown. His back has red feathers with his upper back being yellowish-red. He has a black throat. His tail feathers are black at the base but it fades to red as it goes outwards. However, Abaddon wears a grotesque appearing armor and a cape, as well as a helmet. However, when the gods and goddesses were all finished, and just ready to create mortals. Abaddon was corrupted by his power and realized that he had the power to rule all the universe and could eventually rule every universe and control everything. This would make him unstoppable and can do whatever he wants without having authority. Abaddon created a species of demons named Lesales, who take the form of gargoyles who have the ability to kill gods and goddesses, as well as spirits and angels. But he, as well as his species were unable to kill Macon. Abaddon attack the realms of every god and goddess along with his demons. He and his demons killed almost every god and goddess. The only surviving gods and goddesses were the god of good, goddess of neutrality, and god of evil. Which the three were the main gods/goddesses of their alignment. Abaddon fought the three while the lesales fought the angels and spirits. Abaddon killed the goddess of neutrality but was then defeated when he was thrown into a hole while brought him into his new realm made by Macon to imprison him. When he landed there, the hole was sealed making it impossible to escape. And the door was sealed as well. The door is a clock and can only be unlocked if the hands reach to 12. Which, the hands only move when someone is abusing time, which is because it singles the return of Abaddon. The lesales were defeated and the lesales were banished to Abaddon's new realm. Because of Abaddon's desolation of almost every god and goddess, Macon made new gods and goddesses to replace the ones who died. This, delayed the creation of mortals and life in universe by a billion years. To prevent Abaddon from returning, Macon gave Death the role to stop anyone who is abusing time. However, the hands on the clock are moving and are getting closer to 12. He has three vertical eyes with red pupils. His third vertical eye is on his forehead. Personality Abaddon was originally kind, wise, and does follow his orders. However, he eventually became a merciless killer, and power-thirsty. As he attempted to kill all the gods and goddesses to allow him have full power and eventually to be stronger than Macon. So he can rule the universe with absolute power, and so he can begin to take over other universes. Abaddon wishes to enslave all mortals. He wishes to kill every immortal, angel, and god and goddess. Trivia * His main weakness is, he can only take damage from gods and goddesses. But in the mortal realm, he needs a special stone in order to stay in the realm. If the stone is destroyed, he along with Lesales will be banished to their realm and will be sealed there. However, the stone can only be destroyed where it was made. However, the stone was made on Earth so Abaddon can return to Earth if he were to be banished and to enslave the mortals. However, he couldn't exit his realm until the clock hands reach 12. * His species were a submission from User:GamingDubstepGriffin101 in User:Captain Sans Nightmare's all-destroyer contest. Her submission won. But his name was chosen by CSN. ** The Lesales who are gargoyles, were from one of the submissions in the contest. The user who submitted it was User:BlueMegaH3rtz. However, the idea didn't get chosen, but was chosen to be the name of his god/goddess slaying species. As well as their appearance being gargoyles * He was inspired by Sauron, the main antagonist in ''The Lord of The Rings ''novels and movies. * He isn't a god or goddess. He is like Macon. He is the All-Destroyer who ruled alongside with Macon over the gods and goddesses. Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Strong characters Category:God characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Birds Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters